


Her Existence

by TrafalgarFrost5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarFrost5/pseuds/TrafalgarFrost5
Summary: I, unfortunately, am a muggle and do not have the luxury of owning anything but Ray and her weird quirks. everything else belongs to J.K. thank you for stopping in to read and hope you enjoy.





	1. Where it Shall Start

**Author's Note:**

> I, unfortunately, am a muggle and do not have the luxury of owning anything but Ray and her weird quirks. everything else belongs to J.K. thank you for stopping in to read and hope you enjoy.

“Bye!” I practically yell at my older sister, Delilah, as I run away from car pick up and towards the school’s Library. “Minjin!” My friend Naomi yells as she runs up to me and hugs me tightly. My book drops from my hand in the process and I stumble back a bit but I don't fall, I wrap my arms around her and smile as I hug her as well. “Three months! Not a single sleepover or party, I thought you forgot about me!” Naomi fake cries with a pout.

I chuckle and smile as my friend Tiffany walks over and picks up my poor book, “the third book, AGAIN?” she asks as she rolls her eyes, I snatch it out her grasp and lightly hit her on the head with it “so what, Lupin is my favorite character, I happen to love reading the Harry Potter books, there's something about them that fills my heart with love, sorry for being me” I say with sarcasm as I roll my eyes and hug her as well. I turn back to Naomi and sigh to see her still pouting “I talked to you on facebook over summer, isn't that enough?” I ask. Naomi pretends to think it over before smiling and nodding as she hugs me yet again.

I may be a huggy person but that's only if I know you, if you have the misfortune of not knowing me I'm as cold as ice. Then again I'm still icy even if you do know me, my personality happens to be very flexible, it loves to go from cheerful and talkative to dark and scary. ^_^ “So what did you do all summer, besides read books?” my friend Tiffany asks in her New York ascent. I chuckle nervously and rub the back of my head like an anime character would (don't ask me how. But I happen to act like an anime character a lot...might be from reading fanfictions -_-') “whatever do you mean, Tiffany my dear” I ask in a fake politeness.

Tiffany sighs and smacks her face with her palm and Naomi sighs helplessly “there's no hope for you, is there?” they ask in unison. I fain shock “I'm hurt! There is nothing wrong with reading, and if you must know I did do other things!” I exclaim. Tiffany and Naomi look at me with 'like what?' looks. I deflate and mumble “I also wrote more stories”, “hopeless” the say in unison as they start laughing, I sigh and join them. They are right after all. After the first bell rang I ran to my first class of my tenth grade year, one more month and I'll be sixteen! I pant as I just barely make it into my seat before the late bell rings. I pump my fist into the air in victory and my art teacher, Sarah Baker, laughs at my actions, I smile and wave at her before she starts attendance, “Raleigh Rickets?” “physically not mentally here!” I reply. She smiles at that and continues down the list. I smile to my friends at my table. It would seem this year my friends Dominick, Naomi, and Noel all have art while Carry and Danielle have taken other classes this year. I grin as I pick out my drawer and we start our first assignment, making a name tag for the drawers.

“Ray?” Noel asks “yes?” I ask “why is your book out, again?” I turn and see my Harry Potter book out on my desk, I furrow my brow in confusion and put it away “I'm not sure” I answer. Carry sighs and looks at me like a mother would “darling, we've talked about this, no reading during art”, “yes I know, Sweety” I laugh as I continue my tag. Since I first met these group of troublemakers I've deemed them family and have named them as such, I may call Carry sweety from time to time but she's more of a father, yes, I said father. My mother is a man named Brian that came here last year but he moved to Alabama. Leaving father and I alone *cue sad violin music and crying father and daughter*. Ahem, anyway, my friend Brian left us.

“Ray?” My friend Dominick calls “yes?” I ask “please pass the glue”, “of course Dominick my boy” I answer in a fake British accent, it's always been what I do, I'm a very well behaved student but I can't deny the actor within me so I use funny ascents from time to time and funny facial expressions. “So, how is it to be an eleventh grader?” I ask the lot. Yep that's right, I'm the only tenth grader, last year it was hilarious. We went through almost the third nine weeks before they realized I was in ninth grade and not one of them, that's OK. I thought Naomi and Dominick were in ninth grade with me but alas, I am the only one, so they're all older than me by a year, well...I was born early in the school year so I'm a fifteen year old in ninth grade going into tenth grade where I'll be the right age till September where I'll yet again look like I flunked a grade by a year, which is totally not true! My grades have remained above a C since sixth grade.

_“Raleigh Rickets~”_

The bell finally rings again and I rush out the class to find my second period class but end up stopping and looking around me. _‘I could have sworn I heard my name’_ , I mentally tell myself as I continue onward but at a slower pace.

_“Raleigh Rickets!”_

I hear someone hiss, I spin around so fast my auburn curls obscure my vision momentarily before they settle and I see no one, most everyone is in their classes by now, the bell rings and I jump as I tare off down the hall towards my class “Crap! Late on the first day!” I panic but then I stop in my tracks again when I see a figure at the top of the hill in the back of the school, they're just staring at me, but I'm not so much afraid of someone staring at me. I'm shocked. Shocked to see it's....it's...

“Dumbledore?!” I gasp, he stares straight into my eyes but from this distance it's only a guess, I gulp as I take a step back but then I take a deep breath and run forwards to where he is. Once at the top of the hill I pant a bit and look at him in shock, “y-your...you can't be! W-what?!” I stutter. Dumbledore looks at me in amusement before pulling out lemon drops “would you care for one?” he asks politely, I grin and take one, it's my favorite snack, I love anything with lemon in it. _‘Wait. did i should take candy from a stranger? Meh, it’s Dumbledore’_  I reason as i look him over.

“What are you doing here?” I ask after a moment of silence. Dumbledore turns towards my school “what's this place called?” he asks, avoiding the question. I look down at the school that I've only been to for two years now “High School...my second home” I answer. He nods “who are you really? I doubt the real Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would be here, in this...world. He's right here in my book!” I say as I pull out my Harry Potter book. Dumbledore looks down at the book in my hands and raises an eyebrow “which one is it?” he asks curiously. I sigh “the third one, my favorite” I admit. I have loads, pounds, gallons, of patients normally, but this all is just too...too...weird! And that's saying something since I'm normally weird. He turns from the school to look at the sky, it had stopped raining yesterday but the sky still looks gray and ugly, or that's how everyone else sees it. To me it's beautiful, I love the gloominess it brings, it just makes me really giddy. “I'm not Albus” Dumbledore confesses. I sigh, _‘good I may not be losing my mind’_ I think but then the 'Dumbledore' says “I'm a type of elf you could say. I figured I'd transform myself into someone you may trust. You see I need you to go into this world of his and do some things, will you do them?” the elf asks. I narrow my eyes a bit “who are you?” I ask again, avoiding answering his question a bit longer. 'Dumbledore' smiles then shrinks down and turns into a little green man with a black suit on and pointy elf like ears with red eyes and slicked back silver hair. He comes up to about my waist now, and I'm '5,5'.

“The names Max, just Max, I'm an elf” he introduces. I stare down at him and blink then nod “my name is Rickets, Raleigh Rickets, but you already knew that” I great in a James Bond fashion as I shake his little green hand. He chuckles slightly making his little mischievous red eyes glow a bit. “I still don't know what you want” I sigh calmly, “I still don't know how you're taking all this so well” he smirks as he walks around me. I watch him as he circles me twice then stands in front of me and sees my narrowed suspicious but curious eyes “yes, you're the one” he laughs as he pokes my hand then backs up. I go to ask him what he did when I stop, feeling an odd sensation in my hand that spreads out to the rest of me as I drop to my knees. Looking at my hand, I discover it's covered in a black haze. I gawk but am unable to process this development any further as it slowly takes over my body, darkness claiming my mind seconds later.


	2. Dumbledore or Max....Sev?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am a simply muggle. i do not own anything but Ray and her mood swings. Thank you for reading.

I groan as I slowly sit up and rub my head, “what on Earth happened?” I ask myself aloud as I slowly open my eyes. I blink and blink again then pinch myself when I see a blurry outline of what I believe to be the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I rub my eyes and blink a bit “Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling child?” A voice asks. I turn to see Dumbledore next to me and I narrow my eyes a bit “what's your name?” I ask. He chuckles a bit and says “Albus Dumbledore”, “full name?” “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore” he answers. “And how do I know you're not a fake?” I ask still not convinced. “You will just have to trust me on that one my dear” he says. I sigh and nod. Max would have made himself known by now....MAX?!

“Mr. Dumbledore, how did I get here?” I ask anxiously. “A teacher here found you passed out on the floor in the main hall and immediately sent for Madam Pomfrey and myself. How did you get into my school?” he asks. I gulp “I don't know....I was honestly at...at...Merlin's beard! I don't remember” I mumble. I bolt up out the bed and start pacing in panic. “I can't remember anything past waking up here and personally stuff! Nothing like school or a job or even state and town? I knew a minute ago!” I gasp.

Dumbledore patiently waits for me to calm myself as I break down, once I'm calm or calm enough to of which I'm not ranting but instead mumbling to myself, Dumbledore stands and stops my pacing “there there, it's alright” he says softly. I sniff and he brushes my tears aside like a grandfather would “how about you start with your name?” he asks. I sigh and nod as I sit back on the bed “my name is Raleigh”, “full name?” he asks. I crack a smile at his attempt at a joke “Raleigh Rosmerta Rickets, my parents like r names” I shrug. He nods “and you only know personal stuff about yourself, you remember nothing else?” he asks in slight confusion. I sigh and nod. He nods as well and sits back down as he asks “then tell me about yourself”. I blink a few times then shake my head “I don't trust you well enough. I don't even know where I am...though I could have sworn I did when I first woke up” I mumble the last part to myself. “This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are you a witch?” “A what?” I ask. Dumbledore strokes his beard a bit then pulls out a stick and hands it to me.

I hold it and look at him like he's crazy “you have a very lovely...stick here....but what on Earth do you want me to do with it?” I ask in confusion. Dumbledore finds this amusing and smiles then says “try saying, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , as you swish and flick your wrist at that chair there” Dumbledore says as he points to a chair across from us. I bite my lip in confusion and he chuckles a bit “here, I'll demonstrate” he says as he holds out his hand. I had him his stick and he points to the chair " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " he says as he swishes and flicks the stick. The chair begins to rise.

I was officially amazed and I'm sure it shows on my face. He lets the chair fall and hands the stick back to me with that amused look of his “it's a wand, not a stick” he informs me “you're turn”.

I blink and look at the chair then down at the stick in my hand, he gives me an encouraging look and I take a deep breathe before pointing at the chair “ _ Wingardium Leviosa!”  _ I say lightly but still with force as I swish and flick my wrist. To my great astonishment the chair moves up, and up, and up. Almost to the very high ceiling.

A man bursts in through the door and I break concentration, the chair falls from its height and crashes, breaking into millions of pieces. I gasp and back up to the headboard of the bed I'm on as I throw Dumbledore's wand back to him. “I-I-I'm so sorry” I stutter as the man swiftly walks up to us. He glares a bit at me but before anything else happens Dumbledore turns to him and asks “yes, Severus?” “With all do respect, Headmaster. We should be questioning how she got into the school during summer break, not handing her our wands and letting her break school property!” he says as he turns back to me with a glare. I glare back in defiance “calm yourself, Severus. I'm well aware and I have asked Miss Rickets, she has no memory prior to waking up in the Hospital Wing” he informs.

“Who's Mr. Grumpy? Why'd he call you Headmaster?” I ask with a brave voice, truth is, after the initial shock I calmed myself and find this...this...git, to be no threat in the slightest. Dumbledore smiles at the nickname I called Severus and Severus looks like he's about ready to murder me. “This is the teacher that found you, his name is Severus Snape and you'll call him Professor Snape or Professor not Mr. Grumpy”, “well he is” I protest. Dumbledore chuckles a bit and Severus narrows his eyes even more “can I call him Sev?” I ask curiously. Snape glares daggers at me and snarls “no” at the same time Dumbledore says “yes”.

Snape turns to Dumbledore in shock and asks “Headmas-”, “she has no memories of anything but herself, she must be frightened and if giving you a nickname and become friends with you helps ease her nerves then I will allow it”, “and what of the other students?! They'll all run a muck calling me by nicknames?!” he yells. I blink “but you're a teacher right? Can't you just give them detention or something if they do?” I ask. Dumbledore and Snape turn to me then Dumbledore turns back to Snape “see there, nothing to worry about”, “the students will think I'm showing favoritism” he says. I roll my eyes _ , 'this man just doesn't give up does he?' _ “I'm sure you can manage it Severus. Now if you'll excuse me I have things I need to tend to. Severus, take Miss Rickets out to buy her school books she'll need this year. Raleigh, how old are you?” I blink and look down at myself, I'm in jeans and a oversized long sleeves blue shirt with no shoes. My auburn hair reaches my elbows and I know my eyes are a chocolaty brown. But for some reason my age eludes me. “I'm sorry, I don't know. I knew but now I don't...I look around eleven or twelve though” I say as I point to the oversized clothes I'm wearing.

“Headmaster, it looks as if someone may have de-aged her” Snape says in a bored tone. “Yes I think you're right. We'll ask the measuring tape”. At this point I'm clueless again but then I see a yellow measuring tape fly through the air, I grin at it and Dumbledore stands as he takes it. I stand as well and he tells me to hold it as he drags it down, he then straightens up and checks the measurement “ah yes, twelve years of age with the mind of a fifteen year old”, “who would de-age a girl, wipe their memory and dump them in Hogwarts?” Snape asks. I shrug and smile as I look up at Dumbledore for the answer. I hear a pop and we all turn to see a small tan  _ thing _ in rags with red eyes and slicked back gray hair. Before anyone says anything his name rolls off my tongue “Max”. I cover my mouth and tilt my head to the side in confusion on where that came from but sure it was right. “So you remember Max's name do you? Strange, Max thought he got rid of all your memories still some linger he sees. Max's master will be most intrigued”, “what is a house elf doing here?” Snape asks. “Max's master has told him to come and tell Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape of girl's purpose here” he answers. “Why are you speaking in first person?” I question. Max ignores me and so do the others as Snape asks “out with it, why is this girl here?” “She is to cause trouble, change things that are meant to happen, Max's master believes she belongs here”, “who is your master?” Dumbledore inquires. “Max will not tell. Master has forbidden Max from telling, only says they are not important and have died. This was master's last request of Max before he was freed”, “so your master doesn't even know what will happen if I come here? They just wants me to be here to change the future a bit for whatever reason...they think I belong here? Let me guess, there's no way for me to return home, is there?” I ask. Max smiles and nods “smart girl, smart girl. Max knew you were the one. He saw spark in girl, he saw lots of spark that master had. It's now up to Raleigh Rickets to decide whether she'll be good help or ruin everything, she has the power to do both”, “what power?” Dumbledore asks.

Max grins “the power of knowing the future...but Max took it away, she will not know the future. She will slowly remember everything about herself then the future here. She will forever stay here, only She knows the fates, only she” he says as he disappears. I stare where he stood with my mouth gaping open as more memories flood into my mind, unfortunately it's only about myself and when I had first saw Max on the hill behind my school, funny, he was green then.

Snape and Dumbledore turn to me and I shrug “come on Sev, I think I need new clothes” I sigh as I look down at myself. Dumbledore nods “Severus, you are to make sure she gets everything she needs for this school year as a first year and watch over her all year, I know it will be hard because you also must watch Mr. Potter but I'm sure you will manage” Dumbledore then turns to me and asks “where are you from?” “Not this world....I'm from one where magic doesn't exist. I know cause I've never heard of it anywhere and I definitely didn't have powers before”, “I see, Severus school starts tomorrow, buy her all the necessary items with my money and give her a key to my vault for any other things she'll need like toys and snacks. Drop her off at Kings Cross Station and give her a ticket for platform nine and three-quarts, I want her to ride the train here so she arrives like the others. Ah, and Raleigh?” he asks. I look up to him and blink “you can call me Ray, my friends would, one of them even called me Minjin. It was a made up word I created when I was very little, it means mini ninja”, “well then, Ray. This is very important listen closely. You must not be found out about being from another world, you're new name will be Raleigh Rosmerta Dumbledore”, “no thank you, Headmaster. What will we say? I'm your granddaughter? Great niece? No, plus I don't want whispering about how I may get favoritism for you owning the school. I'm perfectly fine with my name but if it worries you then I'll keep my mouth shut about it and only have a first name, no middle or last”. Dumbledore thinks it over for a minute before nodding and walking out as Sev takes me to get clothes and school supplies.


	3. Oh? Ello Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* Harry Potter is still not mine. all rights go to J.K., I only own Ray and her owl.

“What do you think of this?” I ask as I show him a blue skirt with a black tank top and black boots, Sev glares “for the final time, stop asking me and pick your worthless clothes already!” he snaps, I chuckle and mock salute as I pick out two skirts, one black, one white, then a long sleeved blue shirt and a long sleeved black shirt along with three pair of jeans and two t-shirts, one black the other tiger print. I grin. We had already bought all the school stuff and now it was play time, I even have a wand of my own, strange, it's exactly like Lily Potter's wand. What still gets me is how a huge blue glow came out of my wand. I decide to ignore it and the wand maker's shocked face as I left with the wand. “Would you like anything, Sev?” I ask innocently. His eye twitches and he walks out the door “I'll take that as a no” I smirk as I pay for the clothes and place them in my trunk then run outside. Sev hands me a ticket that says platform nine and three-quarts on it. “Go to the station and look around for people carrying luggage like yours then follow them and if they walk through a wall go through it was well. If you find no one ask someone where it is, if they laugh ask for platform ten or nine then stand at the brick pillar there and walk through, it's magical, Muggles don't know about it so be discreet” he instructs. “Muggle?” “non-magical person” he says before walking away, leaving me to my own devices.

“Platform nine and three-quarts” I mumble as I clutch the ticket and look around.

I spot a fat man with a huge mustache talking with a small skinny boy with glasses and messy black hair. “Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine –– platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?” the fat man sneers. I glare at him and walk over “your a very rude little Muggle. Shoo! Off with you or I'll blow up your head!” I threaten, he backs away then walks off. I huff then turn to the boy. “Hello, sorry about him” he mumbles to me. I chuckle “no it's alright, I didn't like how he treated you. Very rude that man”, “I'm surprised you did that, I wouldn't have the courage” he admits. I smile and link arms with him as I roll my trunk behind me “just a bluff, all in the name of fun. My name's Raleigh, what about you?” “Harry Potter”, “nice to meet ya Harry, let's get to that platform, shall we?” I ask. He smile and nods “you know how to get there?” he asks. “Well....sort of, Sev gave me directions you see. But I forgot most of them, I only remember how I got here and something about a nine and a ten and walking through a pillar” I say with a grin.

Harry laughs then says “we'll need to ask for help”, “help? Ah right! Sev told me to look for people with similar luggage then to follow them” I beam. Harry nods and we both look around till we spot a group of redheads. “Now's not the time to be shy, Harry” I whisper as I push my trunk forwards and he follows with his cart. I stand next to them and walk as one of them till one notices me. 

“Blimey Mum! When'd we get another sister?!” one asks that has a twin. They all then stop and turn to him.

“What?” the older, nice looking woman asks. I smile and hold out my hand “hello, my names Raleigh! I'm going to Hogwarts this year and couldn't help notice your luggage and thought it best to follow you guys because it looks like we have the same destination” I great. They all turn to me and the two that look identical (most definitely twins) lean towards their mother and grin “can we keep her?” they ask in unison. Their mother stares sternly at them and then turns back to me with a pleasant smile “well hello deary, my name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur and our children, it's nice to meet you. When did you start walking next to us?” she asks a little uneasily, “only just now, you see my friend and I were a little lost on how to get onto platform nine and three-quarts so we thought to follow someone else that knew. You look very clever Mrs. Weasley and have lovely older children so I figured you'd been there many times, am I correct on this assumption?” I ask.

Molly seems to be flattered by my words so she holds out her arms as if to hug me, I blink then embrace her and she squeezes tight “oh Arthur may we keep her?” she asks her husband. The twins high five and I smile as I pull away. “No Molly, I'm sure her parents wouldn't allow that” he says with a chuckle. “Well thank you very much Mrs. Weasley, it tis a generous offer but I'd have to speak with Albus on that one. You see I'm in his care till I'm of age I guess” I sigh sadly but then I grin and reach back and grab Harry's hand.

“So, please lead the way Weasleys” I insist. Molly grins and holds fast to her daughter's hand then we move out towards the platform. “Alright Percy, you first” she orders. He nods and lines up in front of the pillar that has a nine on one side and a ten on the other. He then runs straight through and I gasp in amazement. Molly smiles at me and she then turns to the twins “Fred, you next” she says “I'm not Fred, I'm George,” said one of the twins. “Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?” “Sorry, George, dear.” the one claiming to be George winks at me then says “only joking, I am Fred” before he runs off into the barrier. I giggle then watch as his twin charges after him in laughter.

Harry looks at me nervously and I hug him and grin “see ya at Hogwarts, it was lovely meeting you all!” I say as I take off running full on, not a doubt in my mind. I giggle and stop in amazement as I pass through to see a sign that reads 'Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock'. I skip past all the people and wait at an empty compartment for Harry, he finally comes over and we try to lift our trunks onto the train, several times he dropped it on my foot but I'm a big girl so I didn't whimper or cry, instead I laugh then try again.

“Want a hand?” asks one of the twins from earlier, “yes please” Harry pants. I smile and he yells “Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!” With their help we finally manage to get our trunks tucked away in a corner of the compartment side by side. “Thanks” Harry says as he pushes his sweaty hair off of his eyes. I nod in agreement “you guys were tons of help” I say. Fred smiles at me but George's eyes are focused on Harry's head “what's that?” he asks as he points to a lightning scar on Harry's head.

“Blimey! Are you ––?”

“He is. Aren't You?”

"...A guy? Straight? As confused as I am?" i  asks as i look between Harry and the twins.

“What?” Harry asks. “Harry Potter” they say in unison, “are you guys physic?” I ask, they turn to me as if I have three heads. “Oh him, I mean, yes, I am” Harry interrupts. The twins gawk at Harry then turn to me and gawk when I ask “are you famous or something?” The Twins almost explode on me with the facts on Harry but Molly calls them “we'll talk later” Fred says as he ruffles my hair then they jump off the train to see their mom.

I pout at him messing up my hair. “What was that all about?” I ask Harry as i straighten my hair once more. He sighs and looks out the window saying “long story”, “then I won't push you. We're friends now” I say. Harry smiles at me and we hear the Twins call their younger brother Ronniekins. I smirk and try to suppress a laugh and Harry smiles at me and rolls his eyes.

They start talking about Harry so Harry leans away from the window so they can't see him, I don't blame him, they all sound excited like he's a movie star or something.

The train finally starts to move and the redheads leave their mother and the little girl who's name I heard to be Ginny.

The compartment door slides open and the youngest red-headed boys comes in. “Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full” he asks as he points to the seat across Harry and next to me. I shake my head and move over next to Harry “you can sit there” I beam. He smiles back and nods as he slides in while looking at Harry's scar, he then turns to look out the window pretending to have not seen it.

“My names Raleigh” I greet, he nods to me and before he can tell me his name the compartment door slides open again “hey, Ron” The Twins are back. “Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there”, “Right” Ron mumbles. “Harry” says the other twin “did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother.  See ya later then-” the other twin pauses and points to me, and they both exchange some weird silent conversation before grinning and looking at me “come sit with us?” they ask in unison.

I smile and turn to Harry “is it OK with you?” “Why ask me?” he asks in confusion, I laugh and hug him “because I've deemed you my school brother in this short amount of time. I want to know you'll be OK without me, my dear friend”. Harry smiles at me then nods “go have fun, I'll catch up with you when we get to the school”, “it's a deal! See ya later, Ronniekins!” I say as I run out the compartment. Fred and George burst out laughing and high five me “we're going to have so much fun with this one aren't we Fred”, “right you are George” he says to his twin as they both take my hands and lead me down the hall to their friend Lee Jordan. I can't wait to see the tarantula!


	4. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. Only Rayleigh and her thoughts.

_T_ he whole ride is full of jokes and talking about pets and tarantulas. At one point I lay my head on Fred's shoulder. Him and George move around so I'm sitting on Fred's lap laying against the window and my legs are laying across George's lap and he places his hand on my ankle while Fred wraps his arms around me. “Well aren't you guys cozy” Lee teases. I turn and stick my tongue out at Lee and snuggle back into Fred's chest saying “they're warm and nice”, “we don't mind” they say together. “She's our new toy” George says “agreed, we'll have so much fun playing pranks” Fred says. Lee rolls his eyes “of course, always pranks. And here I thought you guys finally got a girl” he says. I burst out laughing “why would they share a girl?” I question, George pulls me out Fred's arms and sits me between them again as he says “twins share everything” in a seductive voice. Fred leans down towards me as well and says “don't you know that?” in the same voice. Heat rises to my cheeks and they start laughing and reposition me on both of them again “only teasing, Red” Fred says as he pokes my nose.

“You treat me like a kid and we've only known each other for a few hours, how rude” I muse. They both grin “that's cause you are a kid” they say in unison. I roll my eyes, _'if only they knew'_.

 

 

Finally!

Fred nudges me awake and says we'll be there in a few minutes so I go and change into my robes before stumbling back tiredly. I pull open the compartment door and almost fall down when George catches me cause he's closer to the door “careful, Ray” he says. _‘Now I can tell them apart, George calls me Ray and Fred_ calls _me Red, simple’._

I nod to him and sit back between them as the train pulls to a stop. “See ya at the Gryffindor table” They say together before they leave. I tilt my head to the side, “do they really think I'd be put in Gryffindor? I hope they're right” I mumble to myself as I hop out the train and walk up to a super tall guy that calls himself Hagrid.

“Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?” he asks. I skip over to the front and hold Harry's hand, he smiles at me and we follow Hagrid as he leads us around a bend so we can see the sight of Hogwarts. In front of us was a great black lake. Perched on top of a high mountain was a vast castle with many turrets and towers “awesome” I breath. “No more'n four to a boat!” Hagrid calls as he points to a fleet of boats at the waters edge. I waste no time, I really wanted to see Dumbledore and Sev again so I run down and hop in a boat. The rest of the nervous first years pile in as well. I grin, it's funny to see all the nervous people when I'm just so excited.

I end up sharing a boat with Ron, Harry, and some girl named Hermione as we glide to the castle, I play with the black water on our way while everyone else keeps their hands in, still too scared to do anything for themselves. I was too when I first got here but now I know I'm in charge of myself and I'm going to live for the fun.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I see a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, I see her to have a stern face... _'I shall change this shrewd face if it ends me!'_ I think as I follow her with the others inside the castle. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must be in there. But instead of going in, the lady pulls us into a small empty chamber off the hall. Everyone crowds in uncomfortably close and peers around nervously. I roll my eyes at them and turn as the lady begins to speak. “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four great houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards, blah blah blah” I block her out as I look her up and down and try to give her a name, she sure did like to talk a lot and looked very up tight. Soon I shall make her laugh and smile, muwahahahaha! Cough cough.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting” her eyes glanced over everyone's mistakes and she turned to leave “I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quiet-”, “excuse me!” I say as I step forward. She looks down at me a bit surprised at my boldness for a first year. “What is it child?” “Where's Sev?” I ask, she looks at me for a moment before a twitch comes to the side of her mouth and she asks “so you're the one named Raleigh I presume?” I nod and grin “nice to meet you, what's your name?” I question. “Professor McGonagall” she answers. I blink “full name please” I ask, she sighs, most likely knowing what happened to Dumbledore and Sev. She looks around before saying “Minerva McGonagall. You are not to call me that” she orders. I salute her “yes Ma-am, MinMc!” I say. She glares at me and I smile cheekily “something wrong, MinMc?” I ask she rubs her forehead and mumbles something about 'first years' 'worse than the twins' 'going to have migraines'.

I smile as she walks off, I turn and listen as Ron tells Harry what the Twins have made up about the Sorting process. I roll my eyes as Hermione starts mumbling spells she knows and may need. “No worry's, I'll bet it's a piece of cake” I say with a grin, but it doesn't work on any of the scared first years, then again I see one that isn't scared, in fact he looks kind of smug. I wrinkle my nose “ew I don't like the attitude rolling off of you” I say as I swat my hand in front of my face. He glares at me a bit and I smile sweetly “my names Raleigh” I greet “Draco Malfoy, don't talk to me. I can tell you're a Mudblood, then again you do have red hair. I'd go as far as to say your a Weasle-be but you dress in new robes, cousins?” “Nope, and I'll have you know my hair is auburn not red, Drakky dear” I smirk as I turn around. He's just about to retort when MinMc walks back in and takes us down the Great Hall. I grin as I go while the others stare around nervously or stare straight ahead. I high five Fred and George on my way up and then we all stop at the front where an old hat awaits us. A seem rips open and it begins to sing, I bite my lip so I don't laugh then when it's done everyone claps. I see Sev and wave to him, he looks away and pretends to be examining a plate.

I chuckle then wave at Dumbledore, he nods to me then MinMc steps forward holding a long roll of parchment. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted!” she says.

I watch as she looks at the list for a moment with a furrowed brow “Raleigh?” she calls, whispers go out about no last name but I just grin, Dumbledore kept his word about me only having a first name. I step up to the stool and sit as she places the hat on my head.

 _"Well, well, well, aren't you difficult?"_ says a voice in my head. _'Not really if you think about it, just a bit crazy I think to it'_. _"Oh but you_ are: _Hufflepuff's friendliness, Ravenclaw's intellect, Slytherin's power, but that courage, such a strong heart. Where to put you...better be-"_ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts. I hear cheers from the table and turn to see all of them cheering but Fred and George are standing on their seats screaming in glee. I grin and run over to them, they tackle me in hugs before letting me sit between them. I watch as Dumbledore and Sev glance at each other then Dumbledore smiles at me with a wink and Sev crosses his arms almost in a pout. I start laughing when I see Sev hand Dumbledore five galleons. _'They bet on me!'_

I keep watch for Harry and Ron and jump on my seat when I see they've both made it to Gryffindor, even that Hermione girl got in. I peel over laughing when the hat barley touches Draco's head before shouting “SLYTHERIN!” I slowly clap and shake my head, _'so predictable, so true'_.

MinMc rolls up the scroll and takes the hat away as Dumbledore stands “Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are...” I tilt my head to the side as he looks dead at me and says “Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” Everyone cheers and clap as he sits back down while I start laughing and staring around in amazement as the tables are covered in food.

Fred and George pill food on their plates then they see I haven't grabbed anything and smirk at each other “scared of the magical food there, Red?” Fred asks. I shake my head “not hungry, Ray?” George asks. I shake my head again then give them both a huge grin that starts to make my cheeks hurt as I wrap my arms around their necks and bring them close for a hug “this is so cool!” I squeal as I let them go and look around, trying to decide what I want to eat. Fred and George start laughing then pill things on my plate that they recommend I eat. I nod and laugh as they tell me all sorts of pranks they've pulled on teachers and students alike, I notice Fred glace at a girl named Angelina Johnson from time to time.

After a while though the food disappears and is replaced with desserts and before I can pick one George stuffs a small piece of chocolate in my mouth and laughs when I wrinkle my nose in disgust, “what's the matter, Red?” Fred laughs, I swallow the horrible thing and drink some milk before sticking out my tongue in disgust “I hate chocolate, it's too sweet and icky!” I declare as Fred and George laugh at me, “and here we thought all girls love chocolate” they say in unison. I point a thumb at myself as I say “well that shows what you know, I'm not a normal girl. I may be a female but I hate girly stuff...unless I'm trying to annoy someone” I say that last part in a creepy manner and they laugh as they both place one of their hands on my shoulders “this most definitely is our new toy” they laugh.

I roll my eyes and eat some lemon tarts and the Twins try to slip chocolate into my food but I find it and put black licorice in theirs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I yawn and rub my eyes when the desserts finally disappear and Dumbledore stands, everyone immediately falls silent as he speaks.

“First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well” his eyes fall on the twins and me, I give him a thumbs up and snicker along with the twins, “I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors” he again looks to the twins “you guys get in lots of trouble” I whisper so only they hear, they both smirk “you have no idea” they say together as Dumbledore continues.

“Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death”. A few people laugh but unlike other times, I don't. Something in Dumbledore's eyes tell me he means it, it's no joke.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Dumbledore cries, I chuckle when I see the other teachers' smiles have gone stiff. “Follow our lead” the twins say as they place a hand over their hearts and each put an arm around my shoulders and get sad looks on their faces. I smile and wrap my arms around their waists and also get a sad look on my face.

Dumbledore gives his wand a flick and a long gold ribbon flies out of it, it rises high above the tables and twists itself like a snake as it forms words “everyone pick their favorite tune” Dumbledore says, _'ah I get it now, we're doing a funeral version'_ , I chuckle. “and off we go!” Dumbledore booms as the school bellows:

_“Hogwarts, Hogwart, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.”_

Everyone finishes the song at different times but we three are the last with out very slow funeral march. Dumbledore even conducts our last few lines with his wand and when we're finished he's one of the ones that clap the loudest. “Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!” he cries out. I yawn and retract my arms from the twins waists. “We'll see you tomorrow then, all first years have to follow the prefects to the common rooms” George tells me. I sigh and hug them both goodnight and wave to Dumbledore and Sev “NIGHT SEV! NIGHT DUMBLEDORE!” I yell from the top of my lungs, drawling some attention. Dumbledore returns my shout “GOODNIGHT RAYLEIGH! SLEEP WELL!” I grin when Sev just nods and stands to leave. _'Better than nothing I guess'_.

All first years follow Percy, the twins older brother, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. I wave and say goodnight to the portraits we pass while the other first years look a bit shocked that the portraits speak and move. I found that I was not the only tired one, I could see the others dragging their feet too, so I push forwards till I get to Ron and Harry “ello mates!” I great in a British ascent, Ron yawns and Harry smiles “why didn't you sit with us?” He asks “well my name was called before yours, I went and sat with the first people I knew that were at the table, the twins. We had a blast”, “I could tell, you three were the last to sing and I saw them try to sneak chocolate into your food for some reason”, “oh yeah, I hate chocolate that's why, but no worries, I snuck black licorice into their food as payback, you should have seen their faces” I say with a laugh.

Percy stops all of a sudden and so do the others. I look ahead to see walking sticks floating in midair, Percy takes a step forwards and they start throwing themselves at him. I laugh and Percy whispers “Peeves, a poltergeist” to us. The others nod and I look at the sticks. “Peeves! Show Yourself! Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?” Percy demands. “Ooooooooh!” a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appears, floating cross-legged in the air while clutching a walking stick. “Ickle Firsties! What fun!” he says as he swoops down at us, everyone ducks but me which of course makes Peeves mad “you're to duck!” he yells as he goes again, I don't even move an inch as he flies straight through me “aw, it's a ghosty. Well BOO!” I yell, Peeves then flies away in fright. “You want to watch out for Peeves” Percy warns “The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects, same for you Miss, you got lucky” Percy tells me. I mock salute him, _'sure whatever helps him sleep at night, I can be scary when I want to'_. “Here we are” he announces as we all stop in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, _'gross pink!'_ “Password?” she asks. “Caput Draconis” says Percy and the portrait swings open to reveal a round hole in the wall, we all scramble through to see the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directs the girls up one staircase and the boys up another. I yawn once again and head up the spiral staircase to my Dormitory, my room is empty other than a single four-poster bed with deep red, velvet curtains hung on it. My trunk is at the foot of the bed as well, I furrow my brow in confusion “don't the girls have five to a room?” I mumble as I look out my door to see the rooms with doors still open, and to my confusion I see five girls to a room. _'Was there an uneven number?'_ I just shrug it off and close my door, at least I have my own bathroom and plenty of space to dance around and do school work.

I yawn and walk over to my window and sit on the ledge as I look up at the sky, “this is going to be so much fun” I mumble to myself as I pull out my wand and throw it into the air before catching it.

 

 

 


	5. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Ray and her owl. Rowling can have the others, they're high maintenance.

The next morning I wake up and dress in Gryffindor's colors but instead of wearing the skirt the girls wear I slip on black dress pants and my black robe with my Gryffindor tie and gray sweater. I look myself over in the mirror before nodding and skipping downstairs to the Common Room. “Red!” Fred calls him and George run over. I grin at them and hug them “pants? Brave first year, not dressing in the school uniform” Fred says as he wiggles his eyebrows. I stick my tongue out at him “no worries, Dumbledore will allow it, bet you five galleons no one says a word” I chuckle. “So ready for your first day?” George asks. I sigh happily “more than ready, Georgie. I'm off, wish me luck!” I call as I let them go and run out the portrait.

Dumbledore had let me pick my classes since I'm from a different world and didn't know much. I had looked at the list of classes I could take and immediately a few jumped out at me. So I take History of Magic, Charms, Potions, Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Herbology and Muggle Studies sounded very boring, I hate plants and I was a Muggle so that class is just a waste.

I've quickly learned that we have block scheduling and that I only need to take one class a day lucky me!

The first week I only saw Harry and Ron a few times like in Charms or Potions, much to Sev's annoyance. I've also found that History of Magic is a simple class if you teach yourself and don't listen to Professor Binns, he's an old ghost that gets things wrong and twitched around during our lessons so I just read ahead myself and do the classwork, this is a skill I've had since sixth grade back in my world...though now that I think about it, I'm supposed to be in tenth grade, stupid Max and de-aging, I'm forced to regrow my hair! In sixth grade, I cut it to an inch off my shoulder and now I have to start from scratch to grow it, my goal was to make it to my lower back. This is what I get for getting the attention of a wizard and his house elf.

On Friday I skip to the Great Hall for my breakfast to see Ron and Harry talking about their schedule for the day, I snatch up some toast and munch on it as I sit on the table next to Ron “what's up?” “Double Potions today with the Slytherin's” Ron mumbles. I chuckle “ah, what fun! I'm going to love that class” I cheer as I drink some milk and swing my legs back and forth. Ron and Harry look at me like I'm crazy “Have you gone mental?” Ron asks. “Yes, last I checked” I joke. Harry rolls his eyes and says “Professor Snape teaches that class, I think he hates me”, “he may, he may not. Ask him” I suggest “no way,” they say in unison. I chuckle and glance at the staff table before looking back at Harry “Sev may not hate you, what if he's looking out for you? Have you even talked to him at all?” I ask. Harry and Ron freeze and I tilt my head slightly “what?” “You called him Sev? That's the man you've been talking about? The one that got you your school stuff then dropped you off with directions and left you?” Harry asks in shock. I grin and nod “that's him, Sev!” I cheer. Ron looks at Sev then me “why'd he do that? You're not in Slytherin”, “so, it was an order from Dumbledore. You see, they kind of...take care of me...” I mumble. Harry and Ron look at me expectantly, silently telling me to continue. I sigh and sit between them then look around and whisper “I'm...not from this world. I'm from one where magic doesn't exist and I was a Muggle but a house elf brought me here saying I belong here, it was his master's dying wish. Dumbledore and Sev found me in the Great Hall and I've been here since”.

Ron gawks at me and I stuff toast in his mouth “be discrete!” I hiss. He nods and munches on the toast then asks “what's it like there?” “Well I've been slowly trying to remember and so far pretty boring, I remember wanting magic to be real my whole life there. My family thought I was funny and a bit demented”, “where's your family?” “Back in my world. I can never go back, the house elf said so, he took me when there was a gap between both worlds but after he got me it sealed shut. That's something I learned in a book from the library” I say sadly. Harry nods “so they're as good as dead to you?” he asks. I sigh and nod “as far as I'm concerned...their alive but yes, they are dead...I can never see them again but I know there somewhere safe, it's like death”, “morbid aren't you” Ron says. I grin “thanks for the compliment” he rolls his eyes and we head for Potions class.

“Wait, so at King's Cross Station...when Mum wanted to take you...” Ron trailed off, “my parents would have agreed, even if they were here right now, I know they'd let me live with you guys”. “So where will you go for summer?” Harry asks. I shrug “with Sev or Dumbledore I suppose, maybe stay at the school,” I say as we open the door and head into Potions class.

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I love dungeons~” I sing as I twirl, Sev glares at me a bit and I look around, two to a seat and Ron and Harry are already next to each other so....

I plop down next to Draco much to everyone's shock. Sev pulls out the attendance roll and sighs as he says “Raleigh?” “Physically here but not Mentally” I reply in a sweet voice. He glares a bit them continues down the roll and pauses and Harry's name “ah yes. Harry Potter. Our new celebrity” Sev sneers. Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle snigger behind their hands. I smile and look into Sev's pitch black eyes with my icy blue ones as I take a deep breath and my smile fades to a blank stare that looks bored with the world. Draco raises an eyebrow at my change in mood but this is normal for me, I change moods very quickly, really I should be an actress.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach”. I grin at Sev's little speech and ask “Sev, can I be a struggle muffin instead of a dunderhead, it sounds kind of harsh”. Sev glares at me till his eyes are slits but I remain as calm as can be with a bored look on my face.

This is my classroom mode.

No one sniggers or laughs at my words, all too afraid of the murderous look on Sev's face. “No, you are a dunderhead-”, “how do you know? I haven't even done a single potion yet or answered a single question for you” I answer innocently. The students murmur and Sev gives one glare for them to shut up. “Fine then. Tell me, Raleigh-”, “please, call me Minjin” I insist in a bored manner. “Fine, Minjin. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to a infusion of wormwood?” “a sleeping potion. And it's so powerful it's called Draught of Living Death if I'm not mistaken” I answer. Sev looks at me a little taken back. Some people gasp and murmur some more.

I have gotten most my memories back, enough to know that if I didn't tick Sev off he would have asked Harry these questions, _'yep that's right. I know the future of this world again! But only the first book, though I still forgot the answers to the questions, this is why I studied the book yesterday. I'm so close'_. I tell myself, not my fault I talk to myself, I'm crazy, deal with it!

“Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Sev sneers. Hermione's hand shoots up but Sev ignores it and I smirk. “Well you could get one out of your private potions room,” I say. Some people snigger at that but before Sev can say anything I answer again “it's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It can also save you from most poisons, right, Sev?” I ask dully. By now he looks like he's ready to pop. “What is the difference, Minjin, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” “I think Hermione knows, why don't you ask her?” I inquire. A few people laugh and Sev snaps at Hermione to sit down. “What, don't know?” he asks me. I break out my cold stare and smirk as I narrow my eyes a degree “aconite” I answer. Everyone looks confused and I elaborate “it's the other name for monkshood and wolfsbane. That was a trick question, there is no difference, only a name. Aconite, monkshood and wolfsbane, same exact thing” I answer smoothly.

Everyone looks at me astonished and Sev looks around “well? Why aren't you all copying that down?” he demands. _'Good thing I read the book_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _, I love my memories!'_ I think to myself.

“And a point will be taken from your house, Minjin, for your cheek”, “thanks for the complement Sev, but Dumbledore has told you that what I do does not affect my house. So that point remains where it is and if I hear it was taken I'll be speaking with Dumbledore” I inform him. Everyone gasps as my boldness but I shrug it off. “You all should be writing!” Sev sneers.

He puts us in pairs and I sit with Malfoy but protest that I want to work with Neville “why?” Sev asks “he...looks like a nice friend” I lie, Sev refuses and I stay with Malfoy, great. _'Now the room would get acid on the floor, Neville will get covered in boils, and Gryffindor will_ lose _a house point cause Sev will blame Harry'_.

Sure enough, Sev complements Malfoy and I on our boil potion but scolds everyone else and Neville melts Seamus' cauldron, it seeps across the stone floor and burns holes in people's shoes. I whip out my wand and clean up the mess with a wave of my wand, the way Sev did in the book. “Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him up to the Hospital Wing!” Sev spats at Seamus. Seamus helps a boil covered Neville up and out the dungeons. “You! Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's a point you've lost Gryffindor!” Sev yells.

An hour later we climb the steps to leave, “bye Severus!” I say this time as I run up the steps. And by the face he gave me I know he caught a flash of Lily in me, how do I know this? Well...let's just say that where I'm from, my mother's Name is Lily. Red hair, bright green eyes, that's her. But my dad's name is not James, and he has blue eyes, that's where I got my blue eyes from.

I know Ron and Harry are going to have tea with Hagrid and I have no more classes for the day so I head for Dumbledore's office. When I get to the gargoyle I hear someone's heels clicking behind me. I don't say a word as the gargoyle jumps out the way to let me pass “what did you do? You haven't said the password?” I hear MinMc say in her stern voice. I turn and smile sweetly “my secret~” I sing as I take the stairs two at a time to Dumbledore's office. I knock on his door and he bids me entrance. “Ah, Raleigh, how are you this first week?” he asks. I sit in a chair across from him and sigh breathlessly as his phoenix, Fawkes, swoops down and sits on my arm “great! I just got out of Sev's class, thankfully I was reading my potions book the day before so I knew all the questions he asked. I made a perfect boil cure with Draco. In History of Magic, I had to teach myself cause Binns got a few things incorrect so I didn't trust his words. Transfiguration was...interesting...” I mumble the last part “what happened?” Dumbledore asks curiously. I sit cross-legged in my chair and sigh “well...I tried to do the small spell that MinMc told us to do...and I did it perfectly the first try”, “that is excellent” Dumbledore praises. I sigh “I'm supposed to be fifteen...is my magical core that of a twelve-year-old or fifteen years old?” “from your progress, I'd say fifteen, but you'll have to stay in first year. No one must know your real age, understood?” he asks. I sigh and smile “your right...oh and Albus?” “Yes?” “...my mother...” Dumbledore leans forwards on his deck “yes?” “she-her name...it's-” I get cut off by MinMc knocking on the door. “Minerva, come in” Dumbledore says. She walks in and starts rambling “that new girl! She got the gargoyle to move without a password! She knows how to transfigure things like a forth yea-” she pauses when she sees me. “I-I'm sorry,” she says as she goes to leave, “that's quite alright, Minerva. Come in” he says. MinMc hesitates a bit but nods and sits in a chair next to me. “Hello MinMc” I great, she sighs in annoyance and turns to Dumbledore “Albus, why is she allowed to get away with so many things? She can't get house points taken away if she does something wrong, but she can earn them for the house. She calls all the teachers silly little nicknames and gets no detentions, she walks around at night! I've caught her, but she sends me away saying you gave her permission. Albus...what is going on here?” MinMc asks in exasperation. Dumbledore turns to me “would you like to tell her?” he asks. I nod “a house elf named Max granted his master's last wish by taking me from my world and putting me in this one saying it's where I belong. I have the power to know the future but he took it from me and I must regain it myself, I am slowly but surely regaining the memory he's taken. In my world wizards aren't real. This world is a book...a book I read as I child” I say. MinMc's eyes widen in shock and Albus shifts a little “is that so?” he asks. I turn and nod “there are seven books in total, right now I only remember the first book and unfortunately I am unable to tell you the details of the book unless they have come to pass already. I'm guessing that's Max's work, it's best you don't know anyway, I can only share what I think you should know, if I think you don't need to know then I can't say. So far, nothing is on a need to know basis”.

MinMc turns to Albus “so this child...runs the school because you feel pity for her?” “A house elf from our world drags her here from her family and friends, her life. Yes, I feel pity for her”, “I have a life here” I inform them. They turn to me “of course you do, here at Hogwarts with your new friends” MinMc says. I shake my head slowly and bite my lip “yes see...my mother's name was Lily” I tell them. MinMc freezes and looks over my features “Albus...she looks like Lily Potter” she breathes. “Yes...my mother's name is Lily but my father's name is not James, it was some Muggle...I'm starting to think my mom and your Lily are the same people...they look exactly the same, trust me I know. But how come James isn't my father? And I don't have a brother?” I ask. Dumbledore sits back in his seat and asks “is this your mother's first husband?” I hit my head with my palm “I'm so stupid!” “Yes it is, but she has a friend that she likes named James, my mom and dad are going through a rough patch right now...it's been going on for five years now, they're close to signing a divorce as we speak, my disappearance may just push the divorce into express lain” I sigh.

MinMc gasps “my word, another Potter still alive,” she says. “No no! James is like an uncle, not father! I keep my dad's last name, Rickets” I declare. MinMc nods “sorry,” she says. I sigh “it's quite alright”, “Max must have chosen me because it's the-girl-who-lived,” I say with a roll of my eyes. “Albus, does this mean Raleigh is Potter's half-sister?” “Yes,” Albus says. I blink “sweetness! I knew he was like a brother!” I declare as I stand. “Well, I need to tell him and I'll break it to him smooth” MinMc starts to freak out “no worries, I won't tell him where I'm _really_ from. I'll tell him that I stayed with my Muggle father till he passed away from a heart disease, sound good?” I ask. Dumbledore smiles and nods his head once “very clever girl. You're free to go” he says. I nod and run out the door but stop and say “by the by. I have a Gringott's vault, it's the same one Harry has so no worries about the money, Albus” I say as I place the key to his vault on his bookshelf and leave.

I also knew why the gargoyle let me pass, Hogwarts obeys my every wish, I'm an heir for one of the four founders, I just need to figure out wish one, it could be Gryffindor, after all, Harry is the heir and he's my half brother but I think his father is the reason he's the heir so that rules that out, Slytherin's heir is Tom Riddle so it's not that one, I'm either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff's heir then.

I'll find out later, right now theirs a certain witch I need to find, and of course, the first place I look I find her, the Library.

“Hello, Hermione” I great, she looks up a bit shocked “hello, Rayleigh right?” I nod “but you can call me Minjin or Ray even Lucy or Red, that's just some of the nicknames people back home have given me,” I tell her. She nods and I sit next to her and look over her Charms homework “I'm lost in that class, could you help me?” I ask, she gives me a small smile “what as friends?” she asks but then she corrects herself “o-or classmates”, “bingo you got it” I answer, she looks a bit sad and I laugh “only joking, I'd love to be your friend, so you going to help me or what?” I ask, she grins and opens a book to begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me and Hermione grow quite close over the next week. She helps me catch up in my classes that I get lost in like History of Magic and Charms. In fact, we even start studying ahead together. I'm finally starting to accept, as weird as it is, that I'm a witch in the wizarding world of Harry Potter and his half-sister, before I thought it all a dream but none of them have been this long. I saw Harry in our classes and eventually told him I was his sister, he seemed shocked at first but when I described mom he believed me, Ron yelled out in shock and it got peoples attention so thanks to him everyone knows I'm Harry's sister. I saw things happen just like in the book such as Harry joining Quidditch, the three-headed dog incident, and when Harry received his broom in the post.

All too soon it was Halloween. The day the troll is let in. I went to charms with Hermione as normal. I already knew the levitation spell so I was the first to succeed, followed closely by Hermione. Just like in the book Ron got mad at Hermione for correcting him. I may be Hermione's friend but the other two aren't yet.

We're walking behind Ron and Harry after class when Ron says, "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly. She doesn't even have any friends." Hermione's face fills with tears and she runs off past Ron and Harry before I can say anything. "I think she heard you," Harry says to Ron. I storm past them and stop in front of them. "What is wrong with you?" I yell at Ron, "She was only trying to help you! Sure, she may come off as a bit of a know it all but she's a really great person, Ronald Weasley. And by the way, she does have a friend, she has me! If you keep that attitude you may lose a friend!"

Ron's face turns completely red. "I-I-I.." He stutters. I just turn and storm off to the girl's bathroom to find her.

 

She's crying in a stall when I find her. I try comforting her but she refuses to come out. I suppose that is a good thing though because she needs to be here when the troll attacks or her, Harry and Ron might not become friends. So I stay with her in the bathroom for hours trying to cheer her up.

 

She finally comes out of her stall. Then the door opens and we both scream as the troll walks in. It corners us by the sinks.

Ron and Harry charge in after and start throwing things at it “confuse it!” Harry yells. “Oy pea-brain!” Ron yells as he throws more things at the stupid troll. I pull Hermione by the hand, slowly rounding the troll while it's distracted. We almost make it when I see the troll raise its club to swing at Harry, who's looking at us at the time. “Harry!” I yell, ' _I can't lose my first and only brother!'_ I quickly dive towards him and push him to the floor as the club swings. It barely misses us. Then the troll picks me up around the waist with one of its oversized hands. It holds me up to its face and I cover my nose “good god you stink!” I comment as I kick it in the nose. The troll drops me in surprise and I fall, twisting my ankle as I land. I fall back onto my butt and scoot away from it as it lifts up its club to bash me. "Do something!" Hermione yells at Harry as I roll out of the way of the first swing. It lifts it's club a second time. “Ron the spell! The levitation spell from Flitwick's class!” I scream. Ron performs the levitation charm making the club rise before falling on it's owner. I roll out of the way as the unconscious troll falls to the ground.

Hermione looks at Ron in surprise. "Nicely done...is it dead?" She asks. Harry helps me to my feet and I wince as I stand. "I sprained my ankle when the troll dropped me." I tell them, “I don't think it's dead” Harry informs us.

"Nice kick by the way." Harry says as he ruffles my hair, I grin and clasp my hand in his.

We hear a sudden slamming and loud footsteps and we all look up to see MinMc followed by Sev and Quirrell.

Quirrell takes one look at the troll and lets out a faint whimper as he sits on a toilet and clutches his heart. Sev bends down over the troll and MinMc looks at Ron, Harry and I with anger. I scratch the back of my head and step back behind my brother more towards Sev. “What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?” MinMc asks, her lips white with anger but I see a flash of worry and relief in her eyes that the others can't see.

Sev gives Harry a swift piercing look then turns to me and tries to do the same but his gaze softens, I'm too much like Lily for him to stay mad at me for long. “Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me”, “Miss Granger!” MinMc yells. I sigh, this woman worries too much. “I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own. Because I've read about them”. At this Ron drop his wand in shock, Hermione Granger was telling a lie to a teacher, someone snap a photo and put it in a book! Front page news!

“If they hadn't have found me, I'd be dead now. Rayleigh pushed Harry out the way when he almost got hit by the trolls club, then the troll picked her up and she kicked him and Ron knocked it out with its own club using a spell we learned in Flitwick's class. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived” Hermione lies, Harry and Ron try to make it look like this was not the first time they heard the story and I just stand there with a smile, I had heard this story before. Sev looks at me and masks in worry and shock and I smile at him before limping over to Hermione and hugging her “I'm just glad we were able to save her, she's my best friend” I say.

“Well...in that case. Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?” MinMc asks. Hermione hangs her head in shame and MinMc takes five points from her and sends her off. She then turns to us and sighs saying “five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You may go”

We exchange smiles as we head for the door “oh, Rayleigh. Stay a minute if you please” MinMc says. I sigh and nod to Ron and Harry “good luck” they whisper as they leave.

I sigh and turn back to the teachers and MinMc hugs me without warning “I have half the mind to tie you down so you stay out of trouble” she says as she hugs me. I giggle “come now, MinMc I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself”, “when did you turn sixteen, last I checked you were fifteen,” Sev asks as he stands from the troll. I grin “ah yes, you see my birthday is September 23, I didn't think to tell anyon-”, “good gracious it's Halloween! We skipped it” MinMc says. I sigh, ever since these two found out about Lily being my mother they've treated me as their own child. Separately of course.

“S-s-sorry to i-intrude. But s-s-she's a first y-year. H-h-how can s-she be s-s-s-sixteen?” Quirrell asks I sigh, ' _damn I forgot he was here'_. “She was de-aged and placed in first year here. She's Lily Potter's eldest child. Harry Potter's half-sister” MinMc blurts out. ' _Great, just tell Voldemort who I am, perfect',_ I think as I stand a bit closer to Sev, he tenses knowing Quirrell can't be trusted. “I'll escort Rayleigh to the Hospital Wing to wrap her ankle,” Sev says as he grabs my upper arm roughly and shoves me out the door, but not before I caught the glint in Quirrell's eyes, the glint of a new target.

 

After getting my ankle wrapped I head back to the Common Room, when I arrive I see Fred and George sitting on the couch by the fire, “what are you two still doing up?” I whisper as I enter. They bolt up and run to me and pull me into a group hug “we didn't see you at dinner and when we heard about the troll we barged into your room, you weren't there, we saw you fighting a troll on a magic map we have” Fred says as he tightens his grip on me. I smile warmly and hug them back “if you guys were so worried how come you didn't come and find me, eh?” I ask lightly. They pull back saying “teachers were coming”, “ah” I nod.

I smile lopsidedly and kiss them both on the forehead before hugging them one final time and pulling away “thank you for being concerned about my well being, night” I call as I head up the spiral stair case to my lonely room. Once alone I smile to myself, I love my friends dearly.


End file.
